vampirediariesthecwfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan Fell
Logan Fell was a news reporter at WPKW9 in Mystic Falls and the ex-boyfreind of Jenna Sommers. Sometime in their first relationship, Logan had cheated on her with another woman named Monica, an act that he later said he regretted. However, this prompted Jenna to leave Mystic Falls; she returned when her sister and brother-in-law died and she was named guardian of her orphaned niece and nephew. Logan was later turned into a vampire by Anna, who compelled him to drink her blood, but he was killed by Damon Salvatore after Logan attempted to kill him. He was eventually staked by Alaric Saltzman, who was worried about Jenna's safety and well-being. Logan was a member of the Fell Family and a member of the Town Council. History Early Life Logan was born and raised in Mystic Falls. He said that he knew Elizabeth Forbes since he was six, which likely means that they were close throughout their high school years. He met Jenna sometime during his high school years and dated her until he cheated on her with a woman named Monica; this ultimately led to Jenna leaving Mystic Falls to attend Whitmore College. When Jenna's sister and brother-in-law died, Logan attended the funeral; however, he said later that he didn't know whether or not to approach to Jenna. Throughout the series Season One Logan ran into Jenna at the Founders' Party and he tried to rekindle their relationship. He did like her, but his main motivation was to use her to gain entry into her house to find Johnathan Gilbert's watch for The Town Council; the watch was actually a compass that pointed out vampires. Logan was also involved in the vampire hunt with Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood. While using the Gilberts' pocket watch to find vampires, it pointed to the area in the woods where Stefan Salvatore was attempting to help Vicki Donovan, who was in transition to be a vampire, but was unsure whether to feed or let herself die. However, Logan came just in time and shot multiple wooden bullets into Stefan's chest, and right before he was able to stake him, Damon appeared and fed on him, killing him. His blood was also the last key component in Vicki's transformation; she couldn't resist when she saw and smelled his blood after Damon attacked him, and ultimately fed on him, completing her transition to vampire. However, unknown to both Stefan and Damon, Anna had compelled Logan to drink her blood, which turned him into a vampire after he was killed by Damon; he awoke in the grave where Damon buried him. It was then revealed that Logan was only one of several people Anna turned into vampires as part of her plan to free her mother from the tomb beneath Fell's Church. However, she needed Logan's family journal, as he was a descendant of Honoria Fell and the founders of Fell's Church where her mother was trapped. .]] After hiding out for some time after his transition, Logan suddenly appears at the Gilberts' House and tries to get Jenna to invite him, starting out charming and then starting to be more and more rude. However she was with Alaric at the time and was still mad at Logan for leaving again, and refused to let him in. It is assumed that he wanted to be let in so he could either feed on her and/or kill her, or to turn her, as his emotions were heightened from the transition and his love was stronger and attached to his bloodlust. It was later revealed that he had murdered numerous different people as a vampire, and stored their bodies in his old family warehouse where he was hiding because he could not get into his house. Damon compelled Caroline Forbes to help him to use the compass to find him. She did, and left afterwards, but Logan shot Damon with wooden bullets and interrogated him on how he can walk around in the daylight. He explained that he was a morning person, and hated having to wait until night to go out. He made a snide comment about how there wasn't a "welcome wagon" when he turned and that he had to figure out how to be a vampire all by himself. Damon eventually got away, although he did not find the answer to his own question of who turned Logan in the first place. At nightfall, Logan showed up at the Career Night at the high school and confronted Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes ("Liz"), who he felt betrayed him by covering up his death and hiding his body when he died helping her find vampires. He then picked up Caroline in his car under the guise of taking her home, but instead kidnapped her and knocked her unconscious. Logan called Liz and told her that he was going to have revenge by turning her daughter Caroline into a vampire. Luckily, Stefan had seen Logan at the school and found out that Caroline had left with him, so he and Damon were able to save her. Stefan went to take Caroline home while Damon took care of Logan. Damon threatened Logan and was about to kill him when Logan told him that he could help in him with his final goal, claiming that he knew how to break the spell that held Katherine Pierce inside the tomb. Damon was stunned, and instructed Logan to "make it look real". Logan attacked him and threw him against the car and ran off, and Damon feigned not being strong enough to stop him right as Liz arrived. They were meant to meet later that night to share information, but before Logan was able to tell Damon this information, he was staked by Alaric Saltzman, a self-proclaimed "semi-retired vampire hunter" who told Logan that he liked Jenna and wanted her to get what she deserved. Later, Jenna tells Damon that Logan is "in the Bahamas working on his tan", revealing that his death was covered up yet again. Name Logan '''is of Gaelic origin, and the meaning is "hollow". Appearances '''Season 1 * Family Ties * You're Undead to Me * Lost Girls * History Repeating * The Turning Point Trivia * Jenna nicknamed him, Logan "Scum" Fell. * He was a true Jerkass . * Even though he only used Jenna at first to get the Gilbert Watch, it was later revealed he did actually still love her, mainly because he mentioned that he still wanted to be around her and "bite her and stuff", to which Damon replies with "you probably love her." * Because he lived alone, Logan was unable to enter his own house following becoming a vampire. This is at odds with lore established in the series, where vampires would kill the owner of a house to gain entrance. Maybe the house he lived in was owned by somebody else, like his father. * Logan was the first vampire that Alaric killed, although he had trained to be a Vampire slayer since his wife "died". * We hardly knew him - not that we would want to know him better.... * He was the second vampire to be turned on the show (The first was Vicki). * Logan is the human whose blood Vicki fed on to complete her transition into a vampire. * Since he was on The Other Side, it is most likely he either found peace or was sucked into oblivion. Notes Gallery Screenshot 255.jpg Screenshot 254.jpg Screenshot_259.jpg Screenshot_260.jpg Screenshot_264.jpg Screenshot_265.jpg Screenshot 284.jpg Screenshot 280.jpg Screenshot 279.jpg Screenshot 278.jpg Screenshot 336.jpg Screenshot 334.jpg Screenshot 302.jpg See also